


Short Shirt

by followmetoyourdoom



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, a lil suggestive but nothing explicit at all, just a silly idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: Michiru steals Shirou's shirt with some unforeseen circumstances.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 265





	Short Shirt

"That's my shirt," Shirou narrowed his eyes at her.

Michiru held the corners of the shirt out. "Well, yeah… My clothes need washing sooo."

He sighed in acceptance. "Fine. But make sure you wash it after." He wouldn't admit he thought she looked quite cute in it, especially since it was all she was wearing. 

She giggled and flapped the sleeves at him. "It's nice and big."

"No," he huffed. "You are just tiny."

With a pout, Michiru huffed back. "Or maybe you're just obnoxiously tall!" she poked his chest, standing up on her tiptoes to do so. Without thinking about it, her body and legs extended and suddenly she was looking down on him. "Woah… Ha! Who's tiny now?"

Shirou quickly turned away, furiously blushing. "You might want to put some pants on if you insist on being that tall."

"Wha…? Oh!" She blushed more and tried to tug the shirt down. Thankfully, she was able to return her body to its regular size, though the shirt was now even bigger from being overly stretched. "There."

He risked a glance back and sighed in relief, though he looked as annoyed as ever. "And now you owe me a new shirt."

"Well it's your fault it happened!" she accused him, lips pursed.

"My fault?" he raised an eyebrow. "It is not my fault if you cannot control your body-" Wait sounded wrong. He briefly looked away, trying to regain his composure. "Your body's powers."

She squinted at him. "You're blushing."

"No, I'm not!" he said, blushing.

Michiru grinned and stepped closer. "Oh you aaaare," she sing-songed with a giggle. "You shouldn't stare like that you know, people will think you're a pervert."

"I looked away!" he insisted.

She laughed some more, it was so fun to tease him like this. It wasn't often one could fluster the silver wolf after all. "But did you want to look away?"

Shirou stayed quiet for a moment, and then: "No. I never want to look away from you."

And just like that, the shoe was on the other foot, and it was the tanooki girl's time to get flustered. She hadn't expected that response. Michiru flushed red and ran back to her room, unable to think up a comeback. Next time, next time she'd get him!


End file.
